Home schooling
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: This is something that came to mind out of the blue P.S. If you want to write a sequel for it just ask


Ben Tennyson is siting in a chair his right arm is strapped down as Azmuth repaired the Omnitrix "Ben why do you have to fittle with my omnitrixs every time you do you end of breaking it?'"

Ben letting out a yawn "Azmuth I fittle when I'm bored and there has been nothing going on here or any where in the universe"

Azmuth finishing up the repairs and upgrades "Well then it's time for you to find a more proactive way to use your free time instead of breaking my omnitrixs"

A plumber pulls up a chart with all of Ben's aliens all the ones he can and can not use "What this" Ben ask through his teeth in pain

"That is a list of all the aliens you can use and the aliens you can't use yet" Azmuth finished with the Omnitrix's repairs and upgrades

"That's it... wait I just thought of what I can do with my free time. I can go to everyone of my aliens world and learn their way of life" Azmuth turns away to hide his smile

"Why would you want to do that" Azmuth ask with his back turn

"Well isn't that why you made the Omnitrix in the first place to build bridges to connect the universe and all the species and it sounds like a something to do to pass time " Azmuth's smile grows brighter

Azmuth turns to face Ben returning to his usual striated face "So what do you need to fulfill this pass time?"

Ben thought about it "Randomize function lock connected to a check list"

Azmuth looked at Ben with a question look "It will be easier if I let the Omnitrix choose the alien, putting a lock on it will allow only that alien to be used until I unlock it, and the check list will not allow the same alien to be chosen repeatedly" Azmuth nod understanding what Ben was talking about

"Alright now just give me a few seconds (10 seconds later) and I'm done, all you have to do is put in the combination to unlock and reset the check list when wanted" Ben put in the two combinations

"All right lets see who is first on the list" Ben slap down on the Omnitrix with the Randomize Function Lock activated. Turning into...

Ben looks into the mirror "Bullfrag? Oh no, Right off the bat the Incursion is this karma or something"

Azmuth looking at Bullfrag not really understanding whats going on, Bullfrag turning back into Ben "Alright alright my first species I'm going to be studying are the Incursions" Ben accepting the reality

Azmuth cleared his throat getting Ben's attention "The concordats for all the aliens in the Omnitrix are on the check list and here a telaporter that will send you back home" he handed Ben the devise

"Thanks Azmuth" Ben runs out of the room heading to the universal telaporter in the plumbers bass leaving a note telling what he is going to do and where he's heading, running strait into the universal teleaporter going strait to the key paid quickly type the cord nets walking into the machine and off he goes.

On the Incursions home planet

Ben is laying in a swap like marsh he sits up spitting out what ever liquid stuff that was in his mouth, tacking a look around "What a shocker frog living in a swamp. Rib it, croak" Ben said mocking the Incursion. Trudging thru the swap heading toured all the noise and crooking, slipping on the mud, tripping over unseen sticking out roots, and by the time the Incursion main empire Empress Attea's home came into view Ben look like a mud monster and he's only one fifth of the way there he rest on a stump inhale some mud and spited it out with his exhale

"Great just great this is going to be so much fun, man these frogs are noisy I'm not even half way there and I can hear them already" hours later a worn out mud-puppy Ben Tennyson finally reaches the main gate of the Incursion empire entering with out an invitation alerted the guards while the guarde are making their way to arrest Ben, he decides to wash himself and his close in the public fountain striping down to his boxers giving himself and his close a good scrubbing getting as clean as he could with out soap the

Incursion guards surround Ben as he wipes away the mud on his face "You are here by under arrest by the all might deathless Incursion empire guards put your hands up"

Ben being a smart ass quickly putting his hand up above his head then getting back to washing his close "My name is Ben Tennyson and I'm here with my own reason"

"Exit the public fountain and follow us or we will shoot" Ben leaves the fountain with his wet close on his shoulder

"So this is the different between the galactic armada and the Incursion home front guards. Alright lead the way" he said with a cocky smirk.

Somewhere in the galaxy

Attea was playing with some kind of poisons rock "Princess Attea we ha..." Attea throws the rock at the Incursion grunt hitting him right between the eyes

"How many time do I have to tell you idiots I'm the Empiric so you will arrest me as such" the grunt go back to his feet

"I'm so sorry Empiric Attea please forgive me" the grunt was trying so hard to keep his mouth shut even thou the pain is eating him alive

"Ya ya ya so what is the importer message" letting out a bored yawn

"We got a call from our home planet asking what need to be done about an intruder that some how got pass are home barriers" the pain is getting worst for the grunt

"Alright patch them through maybe something interesting is happening on our home planet...your dismissed" the grunt ran to the infirmary

A screen come up "All hail Empress Attea" the leader of the Incursion home front guard appear

"So whats going on my home planet" Attea letting out a big yawn

"We have arrested an intruder who somehow got past the barrier that protect our home planet" Ben walks behind the leader of the guards and disappears to the left

A smile spreads across Atteas face "So this intruder do you have have him lock up"

"Of course he is we would not let some intruder insulate the Incursion home guards" Ben returns with some kind of Incursion sandwich and a cup of tea stop to wave at Attea who was on the screen and returns to the holding cell as thought nothing happen.

Attea trying her hardest not to laugh "So why are you calling me if you have things under control" clearing her throat

"Because the last time we ran into Ben Tennyson you gave us orders not to touch him he's your" she flat palms herself to hide her blush

"Alright I'm on my way and don't pick a fight with him" this seem to have confused the leader of the guards

"Why shouldn't I pick a fight with him" Attea turn as she leaves the room

"Because you'll lose and that would make you a disgrace and you'll be executed depending on how I'm feeling" the leader of the guards just got very nerves

"That the consequences for having the title of leader of the guards of the home front so don't screw up" The leader of the guard bows his head nervously

"Thank you for the warning" with that said the screen disappear, Attea is walking toured the home warp

'Well maybe Ben can give some entertainment" and off she goes

Inside a holding cell

Ben finished his sandwich right when the leader of the home front guards enter the holding cell " Empires Attea is on her way to decide your fate so just sit here quietly"

Ben swallowed the rest of his sandwich cleared his throat and said "It's cute seeing your trying to act as if your in control of course you can't pull it off like Attea does but good show"

Ben giving the head guard a round of applause "Your lucky that the empires gave me an order not to fight you or you'll know the power and pain that only the Incursion can give " a cocky smile spread across Ben's face

This smile just tick the guard off even more "Well Froggy I've been throw a lot of pain in my life and career as a hero so what can you do that different and new"

The head guard was leaving the holding cell "You should show some respect to the race that is about to decide what your fate will be"

"If you want my respect you going to have to earn it and for your information if I "show respect" to all those who are about to decide if I live or die I would have no self respect and most likely I'll be dead" the head guard left with out a word, he knew he lost

Ben slipping out of his shackles like they were nothing leaning back in his chair trying to get comfortable ("So I'll be seeing Attea soon I wonder how she's been") as if on cue Attea kicks the door in

("Speak of the devil and she will appear") Ben chuckles at this thought

"Well well Ben Tennyson what do I owe this pleasure of you infuriating my home planet" Attea sitting in the chair across from Ben

"I came her to learn the Incursion way of life" he simple said

It tacks Attea a little while to process what just has been said "You came here to learn the Incursion way of life?"

"That's right" Ben said reassuring

She looked at him with suspicion "Why would you choose to learn the Incursion way of life?"

"I didn't choose, Bullfrag was the first on the list" Attea is confused

Ben seeing her confusion "You see I put my Omnitrxs on Randomize lock, the Randomize lock randomly chooses one of my aliens and locks it in play so every time I use my omnitrixs I will turn into that one alien and that one alien is Bullfrag and that is how the decision was made"

"So you didn't choose the Incursion?" Ben shacks his head

"Nope Bullfrag was just the first one on my list" Attea is getting mad

She tacks a deep breath and exhales "Fine I'll teach you the Incursion way of life"

"And when did I ask you" Ben picking a fight

"Well you don't have a choice in the manner if you want to learn the Incursion way of life you'll need my permission and the only way you'll get it if I teach you" Attea snapped back this made Ben laugh

"All right princess will you teach me the Incursion way of life" Attea letting out one of her angry frog noises

"I'm the Empress of the Deathless empire..." Ben cutting her off

"Honey you haven't earn my respect enough for me to call you all that nonsense so I'll just call you princess or Attea because it's more fun to say anyways" Ben argued back

Attea is about to say something to retaliate, Ben stood up "So lets get started already shall we" he said opening the door for her without a word to exchange she gets up and leaves the room with Ben close behind her

It's been three days: Ben started his study of the Incursions way of life and he is sick of hearing the same thing over and over.

It's midnight on the Incursion's home planet. Ben is laying on a ledge of the balcony that's is out side of the room he has been staying in, staring up at the midnight sky ("It's a very beautiful night tonight. I think I stayed here long enough I've study everything about the Incursion, I'm getting sick of hearing the same thing again over and over. Well it hasn't been all that bad, spending this time with Attea has been fun")

Attea staring down on Ben laying on the ledge in nothing more then his boxers and he hasn't noticed her in her nightgown ("Does he want to stay here ...with me...") Attea smack her self, as she walks back inside to her bed

("Whats going on with me, Ben is just an infuriate monkey with out enough brain cells to evolve into something useful") she flops down on her bed getting under the covers cocooning herself in her covers

("Even though he is just an infuriate monkey, he is warm... he sure is warm") a blush spreads across her face with the thought of Ben's warm arms wrapped firmly around her pressing her naked green cold blooded body against his warm blooded well toned body these thoughts just make her crave to feel his warmth more.

Her hands finding their way under her nightgown trying to find the where this burning of desire was coming form and she finds it between here legs his name slipping threw her lips as she imagine what it will be like to feel his warmblooded body getting hotter in a mister of sweat, saliva, blood, and other body fluids  
Ben sit up so quickly that he almost falls off the balcony ("What is wrong with me, for crying out loud she is a frog...a sexy frog)

Ben flat palming himself so hard he knocked himself off the balcony (I think I've been here for to long")

The sun is rising and Ben steals a hover craft looking for a place where he can use his teleporter to send him back to earth

Ben paces a place where the water gets deeper "Well that's new, I wonder where that leads... Well it won't kill me to see where that goes" Ben goes down the path where the water gets deeper as he went deeper into the swap the hotter it got.

It's been hours sins Ben left the sun is up and there is one angry empress on the rampage "WHERE DID HE GO" Attea throwing a grunt across the room

"We do not know Empress but there is one missing hover craft" another grunt stood up

"Trace down the hover craft he stole and I'll take it from there" she pulling out her favorite blaster  
The grunts snicker at the empress as they worked fast tracking the missing hover craft "Found it mama it's trail ends at the entertains of sector 54 negative" one grunt stood up and said in an disturbing voice

"Negative?" Attea leaves heading toward the hover crafted room.

* * *

Ben has crashed the hover craft "Ew ew ew I have swap water up my nose" throwing up the swap water and all the food he's eaten, he's up to his neck with swap water he started swimming toward the nearest tree climbing it reaching a branch when he sat down he throwing up again

"Great deja vu all over again" Ben throwing up again after some minuets of catch his breath he looked around to find away to get deeper into the swap and the only answer he figured is to swim

"Dame it just dame it here we go again more bathing in swap water and next I'll be floating on lily pad crooking like a frog and eating bugs" after his little rant he dived into the swap and swam heading deeper into the swap and kept going for hours only stopping every now and then to catch his breath and throw up the swap water.

Attea was out side of the enters of the negative land "So this is the entrants of a negative land of the mite Incursion home planet well the water is deeper that's for sure, Ben won't just stand still and wait for me to kill him so I better get a move on it."

In a house in the middle of the swap of the negative land

Ben regains consciousness looking over seeing a glass of fresh water in one clean swoop he downs the water and the glasses behind that one letting out a burp flopping back on the bed. One of the incursion walks in "Hey Daim the human boy is finally awake" the male incursion called to the female incursion

The female Incursion enters into the room "Well good morning honey how are you feeling" Ben makes a gesture for more water and in seconds he got another glass of water

Downing all the water gasping for air when he was done "Now I feel much better. by the way thanks for saving me"

The male incursion flops down in his favorite chair "No problem human boy so watches name anyways"

Ben cleared his throat "My name is Ben Tennyson whats are your names" They both froze at the name Tennyson

"Tennyson? My name is Daimary Nipkip Rommery but everyone calls me Daim" she introduces herself

"Tennyson? My name is Sir Hongurr Jurmess Rommery but everyone calls me Hon" he introduces himself

"Soooooo where are we anyways" Ben ask braking the awkward silence

"Where in a part of the home land which is now called 54 negative land" Hon said with heave word

"Negative Land?" Ben asked

Daim inhaled and exhaled a heave breath "The negative lands are forgotten land where the Incursion truly started before the Incursions became a race of dictator"

"It sounds like your ashamed of the way the Incursion are now" Ben asked already knowing the answer

"We are and in all are lives we never have been so ashamed" Both Hon and Daim hangs their head in shame

"Why" Ben knowing what he knows about the Incursions is confused about the change that is going on

"You see Beten we Incursion were once a traveler species we could go all over the universe and we were welcomed every single time, yes we Incursion have always have been... what was the humans use to described us?... aggressive and pushy I think, but even though that's how we are we were still welcomed" they both took a deep breath and exhaled such a sad sigh

"If that's true then what when wrong?" Ben trying his hardest to understand their pain

"It only tacks one to ruin it for everyone and that one is The Dictator Empress Ggraceeat the current Empress Attea's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great,(Just to let you know each 'great' is a generation) grandmother threw her ideas and demanding voice she turned the Incursion from an aggressive pushy travelers into dictating world destroying murders and all of us who still are true Incursion who just want to travail the galaxy are now forced to stay here on are home planet living in the negative lands" Hon slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair, Daim grabbed his fist before he could bring it down again she slipped on to her husbands lap and made him wrap his arms around her holding her close

Daim cradling her husbands head in her arms calming him down "In the past we Incursion could travel and other would be like "ya the Incursions are here"

Ben finished her sentences "And now it's screaming and running "The Incursion are here" Daim nodded her head

The atmosphere was sad and heave, Ben tries to find something to say to break the silence then he looked under his covers he just noticed he's naked "Why am I naked" Ben finally said breaking the silence

Hon looked up at Ben "Your close are filthy so Daim washed them there out side still drying let me get you something to wear" His wife got off his lap he went to his closet and got the smallest pair of overalls he had and threw them at Ben to wear

Ben looked at the height difference between him and Hon "Well there going the be comfortable that's fore sure" Ben got out of bed and put the overall they went above his head

Ben yells out "There so comfortably" this made both Daim and Hon laugh, he put a show on for them making them laugh even more cheering them up. After a few adjustment here and there the overalls fit perfectly and they still are comfortable three sat around exchanging stories laughs and experiences

Then all of a sudden the door gets kicked in and a women's voice yells "Hands up I want all your hands up were I can see them" Hon and Daim whips out their blasters, Ben fell behind their bed and threw the floor their stand off was intense Ben finally pulled himself out of the floor he step between the three trigger happy frog people calming things down

"Alright everyone put down the guns come on put them down and Attea why did you just do that?" Ben looking deep into Attea eyes

Attea not putting her favorite blaster down but pressing right between his eyes "So if I caught you cheating I can kill you right there and the whore" Ben raises one eyebrow in question

Daim and Hon put their guns down "So Ben how long have you been dating her"

Ben turns to face them Attea still having the gun against his head "We're not dating I came here to the Incursion home planet to learn their way of life but after three days I got sick of hearing the same thing over and over so I decided to leave but then this wrought caught my attention so came down here and then I met you two"

Attea put her gun down and full force kick Ben in the side sending him flying out of the house "And you didn't even tell me you we're leaving no note no nothing you just up and left even after I was kind of enough to let you stay in my home and teach you all about the mighty Incursion way of life and this is how you say thank you steal one of my hovercrafts and crashed it"

Ben sat up with an amazing pain surge threw his system "Yes I left because I didn't want you try to stop me and it was non of your busyness if I left" after the last part Attea send another bone shattering kick strait for Ben's face, he blocked the kick but his footing wasn't proper so he was sent back into the bog with the angry Empress after him she brought down a powerful punch aiming right between his eyes he swiped her feet from under her laying her out on her back getting back to his feet she gives a upper kick to his chest but Ben grabs her foot lifting her up out of the bog he put his foot on her back with one quick push he sends her skidding on her stomach across the bog she came to a stop face down, with one good leap she was on top of him with a quick shift of footing he side steps her with his arm like a whip cracking against her lower back swiping her off her feet in a circle he put his palm on her stomach pushing her down into the bog dropping to his knees to add force but he stopped ten inches he does not really want to hurt her and if he continued she would never be able to have a child she got the wind knocked out of her as she sat up trying to catch her breath he steps away watching her waiting for what will happen next, she looked up at him locking their eyes

"Whats wrong with you why do you not land a finishing blow I know you can throw a punch that can knock out a Tetramand with one shot don't you dare look down on me" Attea trying to get on her feet again do to the slippery surfaces ins not easy, Ben ready himself, he open his mouth to say something but closed it again not being able to find the right words to easy her anger, he let out a sigh lowering his head and shacking it his incapability to say something just fire her up more with one quick lunge forward she throw a punch were the wind pressure cut a deep gash in his cheek and again she punched and kicked so hard that each time he dodged the attack a new gash open he got sick of his growing gash collection he started matching each hit with hit matching her strength and speed to cancel her attacks in one quick shift in her wait and footing she slid behind him sending a kick to the side of his face but he dropped his knee dodging he brought his palm up grabbing her ankle pulling it behind her now behind her she tried to whip right arm around but he grabbed it before it made contact he pulled them together making her arch her spine so she couldn't attack she struggled to get out of the lock hold he had her in but it was no use the more she struggled the worries the pain got.

He pulled her closer to him he bit down on her neck and she collapses not being able to move she lose consciousness when her adrenalin drop "Thank you Khyber for showing me that spot to pinch" Ben picked Attea up bridle style bringing her inside Hon and Daim gave him an around of applause(they were watching the whole time just so you know)

Ben rolled his eyes knowing they were mocking him they laugh at his responded he brought her inside put her on the bed he woke up in pulling the covers over her a low rumbling came from his stomach "Hey mama Daim when do we eat"

Daim sat up strait "I all most forgot thank you for reminding me" she started cooking dinner Ben walked out on the porch giving Daim all the room she needs to cook

Hon laugh to himself "Having women trouble can make a man hungry huh son" Ben let out a laugh that echoed threw out the negative land

"You got that right" Ben said through his laughter

Attea wakes up as Ben sets the table for dinner

"Well good morning frog princess your just in time for dinner " Ben looking over his shoulder, Attea looks around sleepily trying to remember where shes at, she is getting out of bed

"Wait wait wait" Ben said frantically spines around Attea stopped in her tracks

"Whats wrong" A blushed spread across Ben's face without a word he brought her a pair of Daim's overalls and a button up shirt and gave them to her

She took them "What are these for" he walks away

The tip of his ear are red as he said "Look under the covers and you'll know"

Attea looks under the covers to see she's completely naked, she screams "Why am I naked!"

Daim placing the meal on the table and filling the plats "Now calm your self honey I striped you down so I could wash your close after you fight with Beten here now get dress and join us for dinner" Ben tacking the seat where his back is facing Attea, she quickly put on the close and sat next to Ben Hon join in giving his wife a thank you kiss for the meal tacking his seat next to his wife, there was an awkward silence between Ben and Attea, Hon and Daim didn't seem to mind the two young teens and their silence but what bugged them they both were trying to say something to one another but nether of them could get a word out

Hon looked at his wife Daim looked at her husband giving him a nod of approval Hon spoke braking the silence "So Ben where did you learn to fight so well"

Ben nearly swallow his fork in surprised he cleared his throat "Well you see I'm hero and I like to use my omintrix here for that purpose but the problem with the way I use it's not all that reliable so I secretly was forced to take up training to make sure I can keep fighting or avoiding until the omintrix recharged"

Attea looked at Ben with a confused look on her face "Avoiding?"

Ben is about to put more food in his mouth "What there are things in the universe that I can't touch with my 'monkey' fingers"

Ben said throwing a look that could start a fight, Attea couldn't help but to smile because to her and her kind a guy or girl picking a fight with the opposite sex was the same thing as flirting. As the night went on the meal was finish everyone washed their own dishes Hon pulls Ben to the side to help him with something to do with lily pads, Daim and Attea worked together to clean the house more like Daim forces Attea to help her "Why do I have to help you I'm an empr ack" Daim hit Attea in the back of the head with a bucket

"Because your "love monkey" is staying so your staying as well" Attea crosses her arms

"And who said I was staying because of Ben Tennyson" Daim roll her eyes

"Your very bad at hiding your feelings and also you look good in pink" Daim pointing at the bottom up shirt she was wearing

The both of them finished cleaning the house "Alright your highness lets go join are men outside"

A blush spreads across Attea face "Ben is not my... Hey Attea were going lily paddling" Ben throwing her a paddle

"Lily paddling whats that?" Daim gives Attea an are you kidding me look

"Your the Empress of the Incursean and you don't even know about lily paddling" Hon surprised

"Yes I don't know about Lily padding get over it " Attea jumping on the lily pad with Ben, Daim join her husband

"Alright men started your paddling" Daim ordered, Hon chuckled to himself as he takes the lead

Ben follows with Attea sitting in front "Come Tennyson keep up or you'll get us lost" Attea ordered

"Keep bossing me around and I'll flip this lily pad over" He glared at her, shes looking at him

"If your going to kiss me I suggest you do it not fantasy about it" Attea turns around to face Ben

"So if I kiss you does that mean you'll turn into a princess" Attea letting out an angry frog noise

"I AM a princess" Shes getting into his face

"Oh really I thought your an Empress" Ben getting back into her face

She turn around and sat back down in defeated "You maybe good at being trigger happy but when it comes to being a smart mouth it's your loose"

She turns and shout her tongue and hits him right between the eyes knocking him into the swap, he swam back to the surface "Really I know your a soar loser and all but did you really have to knock me into the swamp"

"No one has the right to have the last word but me" Ben pulling himself back onto the lily pad, he trying to dry himself off as best as he could

"Hey monkey boy get paddling there getting to far ahead" Attea orders, in one quick motion Ben flips the lily pad dunking Attea but he held on and went on with out her

"Are you kidding me" she swam after him

"I told you to stop ordering me around" using the paddle he swipes Attea out of the swamp and back onto the lily pad, in two quick swipes of the paddle Ben caught up with Hon and Daim

"You two kids done yet" Ben looks at Attea and Attea looks at Ben they both point at each other

"Not as long as he's /she's here" They said in unity, Hon shout a look at his wife and Daim shout the same look back to her husband they rolled their eyes giggling and chuckling and the two young teens that there growing fawn of

"You know what Daim" Hon said to his wife

"What Hon" Laying down looking up at her husband

"I think it's going to be fun with those two around" Hon pointing at Ben and Attea as they argue about something

"I agree it's going to be a lot of fun with those two" Attea pushing Ben into the swamp and Ben pulling her in with him they both now trying to drown each other Ben picks Attea up and throw her back onto the lily pad then he throw himself back onto the lily pad with Attea pulling him up they both are now laying on the lily pad looking up at the sky trying to catch their breath, Hon quietly attaches a connection vine and grabs the other paddle he throw it to his wife and they both started paddling leaving the young couple in their silence, their silence was disturbed as Ben started whistling a familiar toon a smile spreads across Attea's face as she hums along when the two finished the song.

Attea gets on top of Ben forcing him not to look away "Why were you trying leave" she looked deep into his eyes

He looked into her red eyes "I was trying to leave because I was sick of hearing the same thing over and over, so I thought ("if this is all there is to the Incursion emperor then why stick around any longer I'm not going to learn anything new")"

She wasn't fooled this time she grabbed his face and brought their foreheads together eye to eye "WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO LEAVE"

This surprised him he was about to say something then some creature thing flipped their lily pad it looks like if you tack a lure fish, a giant snapping tortes, an alligator and mixed them together the creature attacks Hon and Daim, Attea swims to the surfaces "What the heck... Ben ...BEN" She dives back down looking for him she found him laying unconscious a little blood coming from the back of his head she grabs him and swims him back to the surfaces "

Ben can you hear me" he laid in her arm unconsciousness she looks around frantically she looks at Hon and Daim but they we're busy fight the creature with the paddles

A light blushed colored her cheeks ("no other choice") she took a deep breath and put her lips on his and performed CPR he came to coughing the water up struggling to catch his breath

She tighten her hold on him pressing his head deeper into her breast "Calm down I got you now" Ben looks up looking into her eyes a blushed crossed his face he gently pushes her away

"Thank you" he can't look at her

"What is that thing" he pointed at the creature that was attacking Hon and Daim who where on a log

"I don't know I've never seen one of those thing" Attea flipping the lily pad over and getting on she extended her hand down to Ben  
He grabbed it and pulled him self onto the lily pad with Attea's help

"It's hero time" He activate the Omnitrix and smacked down on it a bright green light fills the air and where Ben was standing an Incursean stood

"Bullfrag" he jumped at the creature pulling out two blaster going trigger happy on it, dove under the murky water he throw a blaster to Attea and gave Hon and Daim a blaster as well it attacks Attea who jumps in the air to dodge but the thing was after her Bullfrag shot his tongue out wrapped around her waist he pulled her to him getting her out of the way he catches her and Hon Daim and Bullfrag open fire on the creature Attea join in and soon the creature swam away

"Well that's one way to ruin a trip" Bullfrag tacking his blasters back and turns back in to Ben, he dives into the swamp flipping the lily pads over and guided them to the three frog on the log Hon and Daim jumped onto their lily pad

"I wished you would of stayed as Bullfrag" Attea pulling Ben on their lily pad

Ben on the lily pad "So said the frog who put her lips on the monkey's lips without a second thought" Attea's face lights up it when from green to bright red in seconds

Attea sends a bone crushing kick to the side of Ben's "Shut your mouth monkey boy"

Ben dodges her kick "Why don't you shut my mouth with another lip press that might work" He said soon after an on slot of kicks and punches with out mercer, and he doges and blocks them with easy

"That was only CPR and if I didn't do that you would've died" Ben hanging from a branch

"Hey Attea do you know the other name for CPR" Ben hanging upside down

"And what is the other name" Attea walking right into it

"Mouth to mouth" Attea spear throws the paddle at Ben, He kicks it and catches it landing on the lily pad with five good swipes with the paddle he caught up with Hon and Daim, Ben looks back at Attea who is glaring at him with a blush across her cheek

He sat right in front of her "Hey Attea"

"What" she hissed

"You look good in pink" A giggle came from Daim, Attea shoots daggers at the women

"Ya so I heard... So you think I look good in pink" Attea focusing back on Ben

"Well your face matches your shirt that for sure" Attea tries to shove Ben into the swamp again but he grabbed her and pulled on her instead of falling in he landed on the lily pad she was swinging her arms trying to keep her balance he quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him she falls on him in a chain reaction their snaps that keep their overalls up snaps off and now there skin to skin (Her button up shirt is to big for her so it road up and he's not wearing a shirt) her slick well tone smooth green coldblooded skin eating up the heat from his warmblooded properly built well train body

"Hey kids where about to come to a drop off point brace yourself" Daim said ruining their moment they quickly clean them selves up and just in time to look down the mouth of the waterfall they both let out a scream of joy as the two pairs come crashing down the waterfall

It's been four days since Ben and Attea been living with Hon and Daim in the negative land

Ben is lying on a lily pad floating in crystal clear water in the swamp looking up at the star night sky bathing in the light of the full moon, full of a craving that makes no sense to him but he wants to answer this craving appease it. Its driving him crazy fighting it, denying it and doing nothing about it ("I shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff")

Ben letting out a heavy sigh ("Because when I'm done here learning about the Incursions I'm going to have to leave and get back to earth and the rest of the omnivores I can't let my 'hunger' get the best of me, if I start then there is no chances for me to stop because all honesty I'm 'starving' ")

The lily pad flips dunking Ben into the crystal waters he swims back to the surfaces and so do is overalls "Well here you are honey"

"Daim what are you doing up shouldn't you be in bed" Ben pulled himself back onto his lily pad

"That's are line" Hon came landing on the lily pad knocking Ben back into the water

Swimming back to the surfaces "Great is Attea coming to?"

"No she is asleep when we came looking for you" Ben pulling himself back onto the lily pad, he uses the paddle to fish out his overalls

"Really?" Ben putting his overalls back on, he threw the paddle in a spinning faction it smacked a rock soon it bounced back with a yelp in pain  
Attea jumps out behind the tree rubbing her butt

"Welcome to the late night party" Ben giving a cocky smile

"Alright alright we get it you know her better then we do" Attea jumps on the lily pad knocking Ben back into the swamp, he swims back to the surface he pulls himself back onto the lily pad again

"Well I'm clean" Ben tacking off his overalls and rung them out and put them back on

"I think you misted a spot behind your ears" Attea reaches to scrub behind his ear but he smacks her hand away

"So why are you three here anyways" Ben laying back down looking at the sky

"You weren't around so it didn't feel the same" Daim said nudging Attea

"So if you weren't going to stay there with us so we came here to you" Hon said nudging Attea

She smack them away "Stop touching me" Ben looks at them, then goes back looking at the night sky Attea joins him, when the kids stop paying attention Hon and Daim slip away leaving them alone

"Hey Hon can I..." Ben and Attea finally noticing they where gone

"Slipper basters" Attea hissed, Ben looks at the Empress with a question look then just rolls his eyes and get back staring at the night sky

Attea looks at Ben with something on her heart to ask she tacks a deep breath and exhales "Hey Ben can I ask you a question"

Ben not diverting his eyes from the sky "Sure what do you want to know"

Attea gets on top of him looking deep into his eyes "Don't you ever get sick of being a hero" Ben focuses on her after her question a minuet pass in silents that fell like hours has pass, he tacks a deep breath and exhales

He removes his hand from behind his head and place on her hips "All honesty Attea yes there does come days where I wish never found the Omnitrix, I wish I could just take the Omnitrix off and give it to someone else and go back to being a normal sixteen year old people seem to forget that a hero's sacrifice "

A heavy silence fall on the pare as his grasp on her hips tighten "Being a hero is such an unforgiving job, I don't have the lurex of making mistakes like everyone else does because every time I make a mistake an innocent person or people can die from it and the annoying part is that the hared I try not to make mistakes the more mistakes I make, the guilt of failing and how quick everyone can turn on you if you fail" Attea pulls Ben head to her stomach holding him close

"Well if being a hero is such a burden then why do you keep being one" Ben pulls away laying back down

"Because being a hero is the greatest sacrifice, but it is also the greatest reward because it's not about me it about inspiring others to do whats right, seeing the light in children's eyes that say "One day I want to be a hero to and help people live their lives in a better way", saving a life or lives and seeing and hearing the great fullness in them and all the ones that love them, helping those who lost their path to find the strait and narrow again and those who don't know any other way of life then wrong doing helping them find a new way to live, and that is what makes being a hero meaningful" A warm smile spreads across Ben's face this makes no seance Attea for some reason feels embarrass

"I don't understand what your talking about" she lays her head on his chest not wanting to face him

"This is something you must experience to truly understand and you must choose to do it so of course you won't understand" Ben wraps his arms around Attea

"I don't want to experience I like concerning planets or destroying them" Ben chuckles to himself

"You know I can't let you do that" Attea giggles

Attea pushes away from Ben and looks in his eyes with a challenging demeanor "And you know I'm going to" Ben glared at her she glared back then they both stare cracking up laughing

She leans in her lips getting closer to his "Your all types of mest up"

An evil smile spreads on her face "I know" Ben pulls her in rest of the way their lips meet with a passion force the two young teens pulling on each other not letting the other get away Attea's long tongue knocking on Ben's teeth to let her in he opens his mouth and the tongue wrestle begins and don't underestimate Ben's tongue it held its own against Attea's tongue they finally break gasping for air (Dame the need for air)

"You have very sticky saliva" Ben said out of the blue Attea bust out in laughter

"What I swallowed some of it and it's sticky" Atteas blushing now but still cracking up, she laying on the lily pad clenching her stomach in pain Ben roles his eyes at his secret lover he gets on top of her putting his left palm under her chin to close her mouth and kisses her lips ones more stopping her laughing affair she moans in this genital warm kiss

"Can you breath now" Ben breaking away from the kiss and removing his left hand

She giggles "Yes thank you" Ben flops down next to her she laid down next to him they both looked up at the night sky. Attea is nervously looking for something to say but couldn't find what to say she jumped feeling something touch her left hand it was Ben's hand asking to be hold she grabs his hand with enough force to break it and they fall asleep like that

Attea wakes up in Ben's arms

She slips out of under his arms being careful not to wake him ("I'm so warm")

She stand up and something feels stick between her legs she looks toured the crotch section of her overalls to see a wet spot then she looks down her overalls her face lights up with embarrassment ("I guess I'm a little too warm")

She dives underwater washing away the stickiness she breaks the surface of the water looking at Ben who was still asleep ("I'm glade that he's still asleep there is no way he would let me live that 'stickiness' down")

She swims away unaware of her secret lover was watching her the hole time letting out a genital chuckle he closed his eyes and waited for her to leave, when he knew she was gone he open his eyes and let out a light laugh ("Well apparently I'm not the only one with dirty thoughts")

He stands up stretches and with out even thinking he touched his lips with his two finger his lips felt cold ("And it also seems I have a secret lover that I can't be proud of... Wow how complicated")

He picks up the paddle and lazily row his way back to Hon's and Daim's when he got there he was welcome with Attea coming out with his breakfast "Oh there you are I was on my way to bring you some breakfast" Attea couldn't make eye contact

"Well I came to you instead" Ben stepping on the porch tacking his food from her

An awkward silence fell on Attea as she sat next to Ben, he finished his food and gives her a kiss on the cheek that surprises her "Thanks for the food"

He brings his dishes in side to wash them and put them away ("Dame him and his warm blooded body, whats wrong with me") laughter comes from inside the house as Attea is outside going crazy

("Well I glad those three are happy") a bug in the swamp makes a little noise, Attea wipes out her blaster and blows it to pieces

Ben Daim and Hon look outside seeing what with all the noise Attea put her blaster away "What are you three staring at" the three exchanged looks and went back inside,

Attea paced the porch back and forth not understanding what is the meaning of this insanity. What felt like hours she finally ran off in the swamp, Ben steps out on the porch "So what are you going to do son" Hon leaning against the frame of the door

Ben looks at Hon with a blank stare and goes back looking in the direction were Attea ran off to "Honey you know whats wrong with her because whats wrong with her is the same thing wrong with you"

Ben looks over at Hon and Daim he was leaning against the door frame and she was leaning against him "Your the only one with the answer, so go get her son"

Ben jumps off the porch landing on a lily pad and rows away on his way to Attea without a word "What do you think will happen Hon" Daim asked her husband

Hon wrapped his arm around his wife's waist snapping off one of her overalls straps "I think there going to do what we are about to do"

Daim giggles "Feeling pressured by a younger more driven young man aren't we" she grabbed her husband by the straps of his overalls pulling him closer in a threatening manner

"Nope, more like inspired" he said snapping off the other strap grabbing the chest panel holding it in place, She leads her husband to their bed he lets goes of her overalls they fell to the floor she walks out of them where they lay pulling him in he shuts the door behind him.

Ben is rowing threw the swamp making his way to Attea

A silence falls on him as his rhythm quickens as he hears gun shot echo threw out the swamp in the same direction were he's heading he crosses a bend a silence falls in the swamp and his nerves easy as he crosses another bend seeing Attea laying on her lily pad sound asleep he quietly approaches her attaching his lily pad to her without making a noise he undoes the straps on his overalls and let them falls to the ground there he stands in his pink boxers covered with little black hearts. He quietly gets on his hands and knees and crawls to his sleeping secret lover without saying a word he undoes her overalls and slips them off as he unfasten her button up shirt she wakes up to see whats going one. Her eyes widen after he got down with the last button haft of the shirt went left and the other haft went right she was fully exposed Ben gets on top of her looking into her eye knowing she was awake his tongue slide down her face onto her neck as he genitally nibbles on it she tries to hold him closer but before she could move he pines her arms behind her head with one hand his mouth releasing her neck his tongue slides down her throat finding it way to her left breast his mouth wraps around her left nipple sucking it with the desire for more she bites down on her lower lip refusing to let her voice out , he releases leaving a deep cut on her left breast one inch above the nipple, using his tongue glide down her well toned stomach making her shiver his mouth wrap around her womanhood eating her out her webbed toes clutching the lily pad ripping holes in it she bit her lower lip even harder still refusing to let her voice out, with a flick of his tongue and a nip every muscle in her body retraces in an amazing organize, she bit even harder on her lower lip making it bleed with every contraction "Wow"

She gasps for air he sit up using his thumb to wipe away the juices and put in his mouth "Your sweet".

Attea regains her composure sitting up "Your a little to good at that so how many times have you done that and how many girls have you done that to"

A smile crosses Ben's face "I'm not a expert I'm just 'hungry' " Attea takes Ben by the hand and guides them off of the sinking lily pad onto dry land she leans against a tree with her hands behind her back, Ben places his hand against the tree he leans in to eat her some more but she places her hand over his mouth

"No no no Mr. Hungry it's my turn" she slides down the tree removing the flap his rock hard dick sticks out twitching for begging for relief she uses her tongue wrapping around his hard member like a snake constricting sliding up and down.

Not letting a noise his grasp tightens on the tree crushing a hole in the tree as he comes all over her she cleans herself up with her tongue "Your tasty" she get off on her knees and back on her feet after she got done cleaning herself she climes the tree with Ben quickly after her. His back against the tree she pining him against the tree her sweetness on his tongue his taste on her tongue but nether of them cared they locked lips with passionate force and tongue wrestle without mercy they break gasping for air switching places with her he pins her against the tree her arms around his neck pressing herself against him

"Are you man enough to take me" he wraps his arms around her waist

"Are you woman enough to handle it" he takes his right hand off her waist sliding it down to guide his dick to enter her womanhood

"So do you want it all at once of easy does it" she genitally bites his neck  
"All at once I'll a just" in one genital quick thrust he enter her, she bites harder making him bleed the pain was worse then she thought her body shuck in pain trying to adjust

"It hurt more then you thought?" she quivers trying her hardest not to let a tear fall her bite gets deeper. he picks her off her feet and put his back against the tree and sit down she looks into his eyes he kisses her letting her know that shes in control her hands on his shoulder breaking the kiss she starts thrusting her hips slow at first she pick up momentum as the pain gets replace with pleasure shoots threw her system. Sweat, saliva, blood and sex juices gets exchanging between the two secret lovers her tongue could no longer stay in her mouth, every chance he gets he can't help, but to lick her tongue even thew it's sticky with one last thrust from both sides they came together she lays down he leans against the tree

"Your marked as mine" Ben's last words before falling asleep like that

Attea wakes up on her hover craft fully closed her overalls and button up shirt were folded

"Empress Attea are you alright" Attea looks around seeing she was surrounded by Incursion guard

"I'm fine back off, so how did I get here" She picks up the folded closed, holding them close to her chest

The guards look at each "A monkey drove the hover craft he left you and ran back into the negative land we were about to send a party in after him but soon after a bright light shine and we lost all sigh of him"

"So he did leave after all, I couldn't make him stay" she whispers to her self hiding her face trying her hardest not to cry

"Um Empress" one guard started

"I'm going back to the armada call me if there some kind of emergency" All the guards cleared a path for her she speeds off still fighting the tears running to the telaporter that sends her back to the ship that carry the royal incursions after she got back to the ship she goes to her room striping down takes a quick bath when shes done with her bath she slips back into the overalls looking down at her left breast seeing the scar that is left behind she gently touches it

"So you marked me as yours?" a smile spreads on her face followed by tears that are confusing

Ben is laying in his room looking at his ceiling

(Did I make the right decision to leave or should I at least of waited until she woke up) Ben sits up scratching his head in frustration and flops back down on his bed with a loud thud

(I can't get comfortably) he turns his head to look at the overalls that are thrown over his chair, he gets out of bed and put the overalls back on gets back in bed he starts humming the toon he shared with Attea he finally falls asleep with her on his mind

"Marked" were his last words before he fell asleep


End file.
